


A War of Our Own - Part 5

by Evagorn



Series: A War of Our Own (HEARTBEAT TTRPG 2) [5]
Category: HEARTBEAT (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evagorn/pseuds/Evagorn
Summary: Our heroes continue their journey to Chopskinsville, facing terrible threats and rising tensions.There can be no ease when hunted by destruction...
Series: A War of Our Own (HEARTBEAT TTRPG 2) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500284
Kudos: 1





	A War of Our Own - Part 5

We rejoin our heroes sound asleep in Chopskinsville Inn. Though they slept soundly, this was not to last. The scent of smoke filled the air, alerting Senn and Shana to some immediate danger. They both arose to discover fire had encroached on their room, with Senna the closest to the danger. Soon the rest of the team was roused and began to evacuate. Shana did what little she could to try and keep the flames back, but to little avail.

The heroes made their way out into the hall, where they discovered only more fire. They had to fight their way through the blaze simply to make it downstairs. The situation there was no better, with fires raging throughout the halls. Some of the patrons of the Inn were strewn about, overcome by the heat and smoke. The heroes did what they could to rescue those to hand. Johannes employed his water powers to clear a path to the bar where the bartender lay prone, with Azael leaping through the blaze to save the Orc. Finally, Shana was able to cut a path through the wall to enable them to escape.

Outside, the whole town had gathered to watch in amazement as the blaze consumed the inn. They were quick to ask what happened, as well as inquire about those inside. The Innkeeper was present, and he confirmed that there were many inside who were not rescue. Amid the tumult, a Tiny Oni stepped forward and - to the heroes’ shock - accused Azael and Shana of setting the fires. He was quick to point out that they did not do so maliciously, but carelessly due to drunkenness. Nevertheless, he was adamant that he saw them do it, and pointed to Azael’s fire affinity and particularly drunken state as proof.

The townspeople quickly start to turn on the heroes, who are mostly strangers, and seem extremely plausible as culprits. Meanwhile, Shana attempts to fly up above the roof to see if there are any windows she could break in to potentially go back for more people. She sees that the state is hopeless; the building itself will be consumed soon. But amidst the flames, just for a moment, she sees a figure she recognizes: The Reaper from the checkpoint, Solace.

She flies back down, convinced that she saw the real culprit hiding in the smoke. But the townspeople are deaf to her. With the mob firmly turned against them, the team realizes their only recourse is to depart before things grow more serious. And so, with Sam’s Bones still burning, they depart.

The heroes make their lugubrious way towards Los Monstruous, weighed down with both grief and anxiety. It is clear to all of them now that Solace is pursuing them, and that he is actively trying to sabotage them. They contemplate what they could possibly due to deal with him if they were forced to confront him, but nothing substantive comes to mind.

Finally, they reach the Checkpoint, similar to the one they found on the border of Chopskinsville and Middeluge. However, this time they find it curiously abandoned, with no sign of guards. Then, from atop the wall, a figure appears. She is a Conjurer with a strange outfit and a microphone, and she thanks them all for coming to her show. When they wonder what she means by show, she tells them that her show is all about destruction. She claims to have destroyed the Mogwai guards who had been left at the gate, and that she will happily destroy the heroes, too. With a gesture, she calls her two Mogwai, Gabriel and Solomon, to her side. They are both Angels with blades in hand, and seem more then eager to enact their master’s will. Human soldiers also appear to aid their leader, and soon the heroes are drawn into pitched battle!

The fighting is fierce on both sides, though the heroes manage to avoid a bulk of the enemies’ attacks due to a little luck and some well-placed blinding. One of the Angels, Solomon, continues to swoop at them with little success, while the Conjurer remains atop the wall and assails the party with musical magic. But the heroes are undaunted, and are able to deal heavy blows to their foes. Eventually, Shana and Azael are able to work in conjunction to knock down the Conjurer, with Shana intentionally not killing her. This gives Gabriel a chance to blind them and whisk her Conjurer away to safety. Solomon, however, is left behind, and is swiftly pinned in place by Senna’s magic, while Johannes deals a heavy blow to knock him down.

Atop the wall, Shana knocks down one of the Human mages, and with their leader defeated, those Humans who can retrieve their fallen comrades and likewise make their escape. The battle is over, but before things can finally quiet down, Azael raises his blade and kills one of the Human mages that Shana had left unconscious. Still recovering from blindness, Shana did not notice this. Azael then states that it was Shana who helped kill this fallen soldier, and seems to take glee in this.

Down on the ground, Solomon is being restrained, though he is being far from cooperative. As an act of intimidation, Azael begins to eat the Human he slew, and throws the mangled remains to the ground below. This grisly deed has no effect on Solomon, the May is horrified and begins to vomit in disgust. With their prisoner at their mercy, Johannes decides now is a good time to employ Brainy’s device. He places the device on Solomon’s core, and extracts four essences. The shock is enough to knock the Mog unconscious, while supplying them with four more ingredients for their own empowerment. With the situation mostly resolved, the team decides they need to flee as quickly as they can so as to prevent more Humans from coming after them. They bundle up their Prisoner and carry him with them towards Los Monstruous.

Along the way, the group convinces Senna to explain more about what they’re looking for anyway. After that harrowing ordeal, they all agree that they are entitled to a little more information. Senna finally explains that she is part of a resistance group called the Umbral Fang, whose principle goal is to overthrow Queen Han. Senna is taking them to the Fang in the hopes of rallying their support, and also because she herself is a loyal member. The revelation strikes them all in their own way, but they agree that continuing towards this group’s hideout remains their most sensible option.

Eventually they make it to the main thoroughfare that leads into town. They begin to attract some attention to themselves right away, but are soon greeted by a figure that Senna recognizes. An Orc Mogwai motions them over, and quickly hustles them off to a side road. He leads them far away from town towards a place filled with abandoned storage containers. Inside one of these is a hidden door that leads them down into the Umbral Fang’s hideout.

The space inside is rather large and well maintained, and there are Fang members loitering about as the heroes enter. One member jumps at their entrance and immediately comes over. She is a Werewolf friend of Senna’s named Frey, and she is overjoyed to see her friend returned home safely. The Orc, Mokriss, tells Senna to take the newcomers to the rest area while he goes to speak with their boss. But before he goes, he confronts Shana briefly on being a Reaper. Shana tries to explain that she isn’t a monster like other Reapers, and Mokriss coldly replies “I don’t think you actually know what you are.” He then departs, leaving the heroes a chance to rest. Their prisoner, Solomon, is taken to the Fang’s holding cell, as well.

Once situated, Senna relates all that had happened to her to Frey, while the heroes likewise explain all that they had experienced. Frey is a little overwhelmed by so much information, but she’s simply glad they’re all in one piece. There is a knock at the door, and a Reaper appears. He asks Senna what they should do with Solomon, as he is making a ruckus and disturbing the Fang’s own prisoner. Senna sheepishly asks if they can just put a gag on him, and the Reaper walks away muttering to himself. At last, Mokriss himself returns, saying that their leader will see them now. Frey must stay behind, but wishes them the best.

The heroes are led inside a lavish chamber, where they are greeted by several new Mogwai. The principle figure is a Werewolf sitting on a throne, who watches them with cool detachment. At his side is a younger Werewolf who looks irritated. And throughout the three are three Vampires, sisters apparently, who watch attentively.

The Werewolf leaders tells them to get comfortable, and as they do so, Brainy comments on the man’s exquisite clock. The Werewolf confirms that it is a Sitri piece, which Brainy agrees is a mark of high refinement. The man asks for their names, and when Brainy gives his, the Werewolf replies “Ah, the corpse doctor. Things truly are going to be interesting.” This revelation given, the group does their introductions. The man reveals his name to be Rackam, and he declares he is the leader of the Umbral Fang.

He then begins to explain the Fang’s ultimate goal: To replace Queen Han with another Dragon that Racham knows personally. He insists that this new leader will be able to guide the Den towards a new age of peace and prosperity. In general, the heroes seem sympathetic to this plan, and Azael goes so far as to say that the Fang are the “good guys” here. But Rackam dismisses that notions as naively idealistic. Shana, while cautiously agreeing, worries that such a plan my merely replace one evil for another. With cold disdain, Rackam says he will dismiss this comment once for Senna’s sake. But Shana persists, demanding to know the identity of this Dragon who will replace Han. Rackam again retorts that this is none of Shana’s affair, and that she had best end this line of inquiry. But when she still insists, Rackam order her to be taken to the dungeon. She does not resist, and Azael even offers to go with her. The two are taken away, and after determining that no one else will dissent, Rackam allows the meeting to continue.

In the dungeon, Shana is surprised to be reunited with her friend Pike Crocell from Middeluge! The two friends embrace and waste no time catching up. Meanwhile, the rest of the group finally agrees to support Rackam’s overall goal, even if they have some reservations about Rackam himself. With that, he lets them all return to the room to rest, as well as letting them get some provisions if they need them. Johannes hurries over to the prison to speak with Shana and Azael about what has happened.

Inside the prison, Shana relates what she can to Pike, while Pike explains that she was attempted to track this group down, successfully found their base, but was captured. Shana fears for her friend’s safety, but Pike states confidently that her life is in no danger. She believes the Fang could have killed her at any time, but chose not to, and thus she feels they will not likely do so later. Johannes enters and quietly relates what happened in the rest of the meeting, being careful to mention his low opinion of Rackam. Eventually, Shana and Azael are permitted to leave the prison, on condition that Senna stand good for them, willing to accept the consequences if the new comers act out.

The group reconvenes in the resting chamber. They each relate their feelings about Rackam and his group, which are certainly mixed. However, they all agree that for now, helping the Umbral Fang is their wisest course of action. They also take a moment to query Brainy about this “corpse doctor” business. Hesitantly, he explains that yes, he worked with corpses as part of his research. He tries to play off that these were done to benefit Mog kind, but from his tone and earlier reticence, it is clear that he was also interested in his own profits. Nevertheless, the group agrees that they will need Brainy’s help in future, and thus tolerate his checkered past experiments. With uncertain prospects before them, they group settles in to rest and await what might come...

* * *

The clattering of shards was like tinkling glass. Amazing how a whole being could be reduced into just these fragments. And how much was still to be found in them...

“Uh, bro, is this really... ok?” Sean was holding several shards in his hands. “This feels... wrong, you know? Like we should be respecting the dead, and stuff.”

“I understand that, Sean,” Brainy replied as he knelt to pick up another shard. “But this is important. This research could revolutionize our understanding of Mogwai. It might even give us a tool we can use to win this war. Though I too feel some compunction profaning the dead, their sacrifices may yet prove boon. They need not have died in vain.”

Sean looked to Flexo, who worked nearby, and they both shrugged at one another. Flexo, for his part, tried his best to smile. “Look Sean, you trust big brother, right? He’s never led us astray before. And I think he might really be onto something here.”

With a weary sigh, Sean returned to his work.

They carried on like that for another hour, collecting the best fragments they could find. Then, their cargo in hand, they returned to their home in Los Monstruous. They lived somewhat far away from town, out of the way of most traffic. Yet even in that remote corner, rumors spread. Brainy knew that people talked about his... work. Speculations swirled, but no one knew anything concrete. But what did he care? His work would change the world...

They entered their abode, tired and laden with cores. Flexo went to the kitchen and began preparing something to eat, as he always did. So reliable, so thoughtful. Brainy frowned as he watched his brother work with seemingly limitless energy.

_Be has more confidence in me than I do myself, sometimes..._

Brainy shook off the stupor, then shouldered his bag. “I must examine our collection to see if any are suitable. I shall return shortly.”

“Take your time, big bro!” Flexo called. “I’ll have something ready for you once you’re done!”

“Thank you, Flexo.” Brainy made his way upstairs to his lab. Even this indulgence his brothers had granted him: space to work alone. The house they shared together was not large, yet while his two brothers shared the space downstairs, Brainy had the upstairs to himself. He paused at the door to contemplate the sacrifices they’d made for him. The sideways glances, the furtive whispers. They were the ones that had to face the prying eyes and hungry ears. Brainy remained sequestered away, sheltered from scrutiny.

His grip tightened around the doorknob. _I will make this up to you both. I promise you. I will make this research worthwhile._

He pushed the door in and made his way inside, closing it behind him. Once beside his desk, he set the sack of shards down with a clatter, then fell into his chair. He leaned back, taking a deep breath.

_I’m still too weak. This labor drains me. I-_

A subtle sound. A shift in the air. And that smell.

Brainy swiveled around in his chair and came face to face with... someone.

The woman had white hair and a twisted, almost manic smile. Young or old, he could not tell. And most disturbingly, he could not tell if she were a Human or a Mogwai. She looked Human enough, but something about her was... wrong.

He opened his mouth to call for his brothers, but the woman raised her hand. “Don’t be too hasty, _Doctor_ Brainy,” she said, putting careful emphasis on his title. “I haven’t come to harm you.”

“Then you are a burglar, or something other ne’er-do-well,” Brainy retorted.

“If I was a burglar, I could have taken whatever I’d wanted and left by now. I’ve been here for some time.”

Brainy’s eyes narrowed. “Then who... or what, are you?”

The woman smiled. “I’m here to help you. I know you’ve been experimenting with Cores. I just thought I’d lend you some insight.”

Despite the oddity of this encounter, this stranger’s interest in his work intrigued him. Brainy steepled his fingers as he watched her. “What do you mean, precisely?”

The woman spread her hands. “I simply wish to give you something, something you’ll need if you’re going to get anywhere with your research.” She reached behind her and pulled out a strange device. “For you, Doctor.”

Brainy examined the thing closely before taking it. It was of Human make, that much he was certain. How anything made by Humans could be useful to him, he had no idea. “What does it do?” He said, voicing his concerns.

“Take it and use it on those Cores you’ve collected.”

Brainy’s frown only deepened. But the curiosity was upon him now. He rose from his chair and accepted the device. He retrieved a Core shard from his sack and set it against the top of the device. The dials he needed to use were obvious, and he pressed the button that seemed most prominent. In a moment, the device whirred to life, and... and...

He could hardly believe what he was seeing. There was some kind of... essence... coming out of the shard. The device clicked, and a “01” displayed on the indicator. Brainy’s mouth hung agape.

“Brainy! Food’s ready!”

“I’ll be down in a moment!” Brainy hollered, not taking his eyes off the device. He turned back to the stranger. “What is this? What happened?”

“I think you’ll be able to figure it out,” the woman replied with her mad smile. “I leave that in your care.”

“What is the cost?” Brainy demanded. “Surely you will not leave this with me without seeking something in return.”

She cackled. “Oh yes! I’ll want payment, but not now. For now, keep it. Use it. Test it thoroughly. I want to make sure it’s valuable to you before I charge you for it. I’ll come collect payment when I’m ready.”

Brainy’s eye twitched. There was more to this. Something terrible. But this device... He stared at it for several long seconds, then set it on his desk. “Very good.”

The woman nodded serenely, then, with a flicker, she disappeared. Brainy stared at the spot for a good long while, then walked downstairs.

Flexo was standing over a steaming pot, ladling something into a bowl. “There you are! Hope you have an appetite!”

“I dare say I do,” Brainy said, sitting at the table.

Sean grinned at him. “So, good haul this time or what?”

Brainy examined his hands. “Yes. I should think this batch is the finest we’ve ever had.”


End file.
